Redemption
by Cutie8767
Summary: There is nobody in the world that could make Mukuro more worried than Junko. If something happened to her, she'd be heartbroken. That's why, when finding out news of Junko's kidnapping, she couldn't think straight. And, shot many in uncontrollable rage in target practice. To redeem herself from her guilt, she wants to find Junko, to be known as a hero before she becomes infamous.
1. Chapter -2

"There ya go sis!" Mukuro yells at the TV screen, as her Mom sighs and continues baking muffins. "Show em' what you got!"

Her twin sister, who was younger by about 3 minutes, was having a fashion competition with 7 other models from around Japan. She was winning all the highest scores for every outfit, pose, and everything, so amazing to the judges in which it almost seemed the other competitors didn't even care to try anymore. She laughed, posing again as the judges decided to end the competition there, in which she won.

**"And here's our grand prize winner-JUNKO ENOSHIMA!"**

The crowd cheered, as the young girl held herself in the final pose, with her long pink hair down in a french braid, wearing a gothic party dress and red high heels.

If there was anyone excited, you could count on it, it was Mukuro. Her mom sighed. "Mukuro, go to bed already. I know you're interested in your sister's successes and stuff, but remember last time? You got in trouble for falling asleep during ROTC. I am _not _dealing with it again."

She sighed. _It was true. You don't wanna fall asleep during ROTC._

Then again, she shook her head. "Mom, can I at least wait until she comes back home? She'll be back at midnight anyway..."

Ms. Ikusaba snapped. "GO TO BED."

Mukuro sighed in boredom. "You're the wooooorrrsttt Mom ever." As she walked away, only one thing was on her mind. She'd wake up at midnight for sure.


	2. Chapter -1

She yawns and gets out of her bed. It was 11:00 at night, and she couldn't sleep, anxiously waiting for her sister's return. Finally, impatient, she lost it.

_Is that girl still on the show or?_

She didn't take any risks and went to check, in which it was on the News Channel, from when her mother had watched the news. Mukuro fell onto the ground, holding her mouth, sweat running down her face as she reads the headline topic "16 year old model Junko Enoshima kidnapped". She literally lost it, she couldn't breathe.

_How can you even lose someone that fast?_

Not believing what she read, she went back to bed, but the headline was on her mind, and she tried to convince herself it was a dream. She went back to turn it on. "Disappeared after fashion show"

_N...no... this can't be... she was just..._

She yelled at the top of her lungs. **I KNEW IT! EVERY GUY! THEY'RE ALL CREEPS WHO DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HER! I BET ONE OF THOSE GUYS DID IT I'M SURE OF IT!**

_Don't panic...don't panic..._

She couldn't not panic. It was Junko. Missing. Kidnapped. Disappeared. Whatever you wanted to call it, Junko was GONE!

At last, she got her thoughts clear and what she would do. She'd have to pretend like she didn't know, so her Mom wouldn't be able to say anything.

She stared.

And stared.

And stares again.

She keeps staring.

And then she freaked out again.

She realized calming down was out of her ability, and she needed to calm down somehow.

She stared at a wall, but eventually gave up.

_Who am I kidding! I can't calm down. I know sis is probably going crazy right now and I need to save her from whoever that creep is..._

And so she made herself clear. Only, then she felt lazy.

_WHO AM I KIDDING. I swear, I am the most inefficient person when I'm stressed._

And with that, she made her plans. ((Or, plans to be unplanned. I dunno.))


	3. Chapter 0

Well, she didn't really know what to do, as we could conclude from the last chapter, wasted on nonsense and, so, the next morning, she completely lost it. Every bit of sanity was gone. She couldn't even focus anymore, which could be verified. The next day, when her hand got on a rifle, she lost it. She shot everyone in the gym with it, including the teacher. She couldn't stand it, running out to shoot people in the city. A few minutes passed. Mukuro realized what she'd done.

Given into despair.

Seeing the bubblegum-pink blood splattered everywhere, she couldn't help but watch, as she dropped on her knees, rifle on the ground.

"w...Why did I..." Hearing a police car, she ran off, hiding behind the fence of Hope's Peak, she could only stare in shock, looking at her hands. "I...I did this..."

It was game over. If she couldn't hide forever, as there were cameras on the street, she'd do it big time. Electric chair, shot, or any other death she'd get in prison. Or just being there for life. Without someone to look up to.

_How can I redeem myself _she thought _for what I've done..._

It hit her.

_If I can find Junko...maybe I can redeem myself plus save extra lives of others..._

_THAT'S THE PLAN!_

_Need a disguise though. They saw my face._

_Okay_

_Enough Planning_

_I hate this_

_i hate it ALL_

_Gotta_

_Go_

_Now_

_And_

_Redeem myself!_

_Search for REDEMPTION!_

_Or something _

_:D_


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins**

_My mind was made up. Finding Junko. After all..._

Mukuro kicked a rock around the dark grey pavement. It was about 8:00 at night the next day, and it was allover the news what she had done. Her eyes teared up as she thought.

_...Junko never cares about me. ALL I want is for her to recognize and appreciate me! To actually have her like me as a sister! I'm so worthless. I can't do anything. So..._

Her crystal blue eyes poured out tears.

_I need to and that's final! I'm gonna have to run! Like, from home!_

She sighed. Her Mom only had time to care about her in the sense of her academic performances. It was always Junko getting the praise. Always Junko being the one subject. Nothing but Junko. What Mukuro felt wasn't jealousy however. She had felt like absolutely nothing for so long, she had actually come rather attached to Junko's achievements. She felt like she had to be a part of it all. All of it.

She ran into the house before her Mom came back from work. She packed everything she could, anything she could find. Any food, clothes, weapons, tools, supplies, and water she could find, was all going into her hiking bag.

Next, all she needed were friends to go along with, in case something'd go terribly wrong.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Aoi screeched across the room. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

Mukuro sighed. "I know. It's crazy. Don't judge."

The young girl couldn't help but shriver in fear. "M...mukuro you ac...act...actuall...actually..."

She nodded.

"WHAT?!"

"It's not like you to understand I really need help. After all," Mukuro snapped, "I guess it's not your fault that your energy from all those donuts would rather go to your legs than your brain itself!"

Aoi slammed the door, furious from hearing the same cliche insult she got all the time.

Realizing what she said, she needed forgiveness. "Wait! Hina-samaaa!"

_Gahh... I'll go see if Maizono-san can help and then I'll get some donuts so Hina won't be mad at me anymore._

* * *

"H..huh? What?" Sayaka looked confused. "How could someone like you have done such a thing, Ikusaba-san?"

She shook her head. "I really don't...know anymore..."

Sayaka laughed. "Silly you! Let's lay you down, after all it's midnight!"

"Only I'm not joking. And it's 8PM."

"Ah...right...I forgot to check the time! It's 8:45 PM right now...it's getting late... Heyyy! Wanna have a sleepover!"

"Maizono. I'm serious...I really did." Mukuro starts to cry as she can do nothing but convince her friend. "I really need your help. I really do. I need to find Junko. Even if I'm arrested they may take years off plus I'll know I can trust in myself. That would mean the most to me."

Sayaka couldn't help but tear up. "I...you... you really care about your sister but she doesn't care back...I've noticed..."

"I know. And I want to make a difference."

"Ikusaba!"

"So can you come with?" Mukuro begged. "I need you to!"

She gave in. "W..well okay...fine...but what are we gonna do without Asahina-san? She'd love to do something like this!"

"Heheh... I kinda snapped and kinda hurt her feelings earlier...so I'm gonna ha-"

"So then get some-" she said at the same time  
"Donuts" they both finished at the same second.

* * *

Returning to the Asahina household with too many boxes of Krispy Kremes to count in the hands of the two young girls, they stood there in front of the door, wondering who would ring the doorbell with all the donut boxes they had in hand.

Finally Sayaka rang the doorbell. At the first door opening, Aoi looked through the door, the door being held by a chain to keep it extra locked. Seeing Mukuro, she quickly closed the door, until 5 seconds later she reopened it, grabbing the boxes of donuts quicker than the speed of light.

"ASAHINA PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU JUST HELP ME!" Mukuro fell to her knees.

She sighed. "You know what? I'm never gonna understand you, Ikusaba, and I might like it that way." she said, winking.


End file.
